


Side Effect of being in Love

by Imorz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Hufflepuff Hwang Hyunjin, Jealousy, M/M, Overthinking, Slytherin Yang Jeongin, Teen Romance, innocent felix, okay i think thats enough tag
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Kata Changbin, begitulah efek samping dari kasmaran. Jeongin merasakan beban dalam dadanya dan hanya Hyunjin yang mampu meredakan semua bara.{ a sequel }.





	Side Effect of being in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Stray Kids sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.
> 
> Sebuah sekuel spesial dari cerita sebelumnya: Exactly not an Amortentia, tetapi kali ini menurut sudut pandang Jeongin.

  
cerita sebelumnya: [exactly not an amortentia.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397043)

  
"Hei, Jeongin. Kau yakin? Bukankah dia dari Hufflepuff?"

Begitulah pertanyaan paling umum yang Jeongin terima. Lantas apa masalahnya? Setelah Yule Ball, berita Jeongin yang dekat dengan salah satu siswa Hufflepuff cepat menyebar seantero asrama. Teman-teman dan seniornya menghampiri bak serangga bertemu cahaya, Jeongin perlu satu per satu menahan pertanyaan yang terkucur mirip niagara. Kewalahan, ia pun meringkas semua pertanyaan dengan jawaban: "Ya, aku dan Hyunjin saling tertarik satu sama lain, tidak memandang asrama."

Changbin mengacak pinggang, mimiknya cemberut. Jeongin mendekat dan mengusap pundaknya. "Kenapa kau terlihat yang paling tidak setuju?"

"Kau bisa saja memilih seseorang dari asrama kita sendiri, Jeongin."

"Maksudmu, aku harus berkencan denganmu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Jeongin membisikkan sesuatu, sekira tidak terdengar orang lain kecuali Changbin. "Aku tidak akan bilang kalau kau hampir setiap hari mengirim surat cinta untuk temannya Hyunjin."

Wajah Changbin memucat.  
Bisikan itu berlanjut, yang mana semakin membuatnya berpeluh dingin. "Felix, kah? Namanya?"

Changbin sontak berdiri dari kerumunan yang mengelilingi Jeongin, ia menjadi sorotan orang-orang. Omong-omong, wajahnya masih terlihat pucat dan kaku.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Terlalu ingin ikut campur dengan masalah orang lain bukan gaya Slytherin. Sekarang pergilah ke tempat tidur atau kulaporkan kalian pada profesor?"

Gerombolan itu membubarkan diri dengan menggerutu, mengatai Changbin sebagai sosok yang kurang asik diajak menggosip. Jeongin sendiri ikut pergi, sebelum kembali berbisik mengucap terima kasih sudah membantunya keluar dari segala pertanyaan yang memburu. Changbin menahan tangannya.

"Jangan katakan pada siapa pun."

Jeongin tersenyum, agak membuat Changbin yakin anak ini memang cocok sekali berada di Slytherin. "Tentu, Changbin. Kita akan saling menguntungkan di sini. Dan terima kasih pula sudah menggunakan statusmu sebagai ketua asrama untuk membubarkan mereka."

Genggaman itu lepas dan Jeongin menaiki tangga menuju ruang tidur. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, mengancingnya satu per satu, sebelum selesai melakukannya pada kancing paling atas, ia berhenti dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Hal yang ganjil.

Bagaimana jika, hanya bagaimana jika, suatu senja, Hogsmeade, dalam salah satu penginapan terbaik milik mereka, Hyunjin melepaskan kancing piyama ini dengan lambat namun sesuatu dalam tubuh mereka melaju cepat. Entah itu aliran darah atau pikiran gelap yang menggebu-gebu? Lalu mata mereka saling beradu, Jeongin melihat percikan cahaya merah yang membara, hanya ada kuning lilin menerangi, dan di luar sedang bersalju, rasanya ingin sekali segera berbagi kehangatan.

"Jeongin, aku turut senang atas hubunganmu dengan Hyunjin."

Salah seorang teman sekamarnya menghentikan khayalan liar. Jeongin meneguk ludah. "Terima kasih."

Dan terima kasih pula sudah menyadarkan Jeongin sebelum adegan setiap khayalan itu semakin beranjak rancu.

"Aku satu kelas dengannya dan dia benar-benar pandai hampir di semua mata pelajaran. Rumornya dia pernah diminta menjadi pemain Quidditch, tetapi ia menolak entah kenapa. Dia juga cukup populer, gadis-gadis seangkatan kami sering mengiriminya surat."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, orang itu, Hwang Hyunjin, karena sangat pintar, dia jadi incaran hampir setiap orang, setiap asrama. Dia juga darah murni, tidak ada keturunan _muggle_. Bukankah sempurna sekali hidupnya?"

Jeongin menaiki kasur, menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal lalu menatap langit-langit. "Kesimpulannya, aku beruntung mengencani Hyunjin yang sempurna itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu memuji, tapi bisa dibilang begitu." Temannya turut menarik selimut. "Intinya, selamat. Dan semoga tidak terjadi masalah apa pun ke depannya nanti."

"Dari?"

"Derita orang populer."

Jeongin mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak merasa dia populer, ya sedikit lebih populer daripada Changbin. Orang-orang masih lebih memilih membicarakan Bang Chan atau—apa kau tertidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Jeongin ditinggalkannya menuju alam mimpi, tidak lama terdengar dengkuran dari pihak sana. Jeongin menghela, ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada sisi selimut. Suara rintik hujan yang bertemu kaca jendela mengalihkan perhatian. Andai Hyunjin di sini, semua akan lebih baik. Mereka bisa berbagi selimut dan membicarakan hal lucu. Rindunya membuncah, ingin segera bertemu.

Kantuk menerpa. Meski hati dan pikiran masih berkecamuk, Jeongin memutuskan terlelap.

Malam itu Jeongin bermimpi Hyunjin tengah berdiri di depan pintu salah satu motel di Hogsmeade seraya tersenyum dan Jeongin yang bergegas meraih uluran tangannya.

* * *

  
"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Seluruh teman-temannya ke luar dari asrama dengan terburu-buru. Jeongin masih mengikat tali sepatu dan semua orang meninggalkannya sambil berseru. Di luar sana sudah terdengar teriakan-teriakan, campur aduk, Jeongin tidak bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi.

Ia menuruni tangga dengan gegabah, sayangnya ia terlambat dan tangga itu sudah berpindah lokasi. Jeongin berdecak, ini adalah lorong yang agak jauh dari asal teriakan berpusat. Dengan tiga buku di pelukan, rasanya perjalanannya terhambat dan Jeongin terus saja bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

Dari kejauhan, ia menemukan Hyunjin di tengah kerumunan, membelakangi (Jeongin sudah mengenal perawakannya di luar kepala sekarang). Seperti ikut larut dalam euforia. Jeongin berusaha mencari celah untuk mendekat, namun dorongan dari berbagai arah membuatnya mustahil mencapai lelaki itu.

"Hyunjin!"

Teriakannya tenggelam oleh histeria. Seseorang diambung ke udara, itu Woojin.

"Kim Woojin! Kim Woojin! Kim Woojin!"

Ah, baru Jeongin mengerti. Sepertinya mereka merayakan kemenangan Woojin dalam Turnamen Trisihir tahun ini. Lelaki itu, saking kuatnya, berhasil melewati semua rintangan yang diberikan dengan sepele; seperti bernapas, seperti meminum air. Ia selalu menjadi peserta pertama yang selesai, tahap demi tahap. Orang-orang di sana, saking senangnya sekolah mereka menjadi pemenang, tidak menyadari Woojin menutup mulutnya menahan muntah, kemungkinan baru selesai makan dan menjadi bahan sukacita para siswa adalah pilihan terburuk.

Hyunjin masih di sana, tidak melihat kehadiran Jeongin yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Sosoknya kadang terlihat, kadang tidak, tertutupi punggung dan jubah. Jeongin berhenti melambaikan tangan, ia menjadi satu-satunya yang terdiam di antara kerumunan. Perhatian para siswa lurus tertuju pada Woojin, sedangkan hanya Jeongin yang memaku atensinya pada Hyunjin. Ia ingin lelaki itu menyadari hadirnya.

Nahas. Hingga Woojin tak lagi dilempar, Hyunjin tetap tidak menemukannya.

Jeongin berbalik, mundur dari kerumunan dan masuk ke perpustakaan. Hari itu ia tidak berminat menemui Hyunjin.

* * *

  
Katakan saja Jeongin menginginkan seluruh perhatian Hyunjin untuknya, tanpa terkecuali. Pemikiran ini muncul pada hari keempat ia berkencan dengan lelaki itu, ketika tanpa sengaja ia mendapati Hyunjin mengobrol dengan gadis satu asramanya. Sesuatu dalam dadanya membara, itu tidak masuk akal. Jeongin sendiri sering bercengkerama dengan gadis lain, atau lelaki lain, namun Hyunjin tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan yang serupa, jadi ia berpikir hanya ia yang bersikap aneh—atau, lebih tampak seperti sinting.

Jeongin sesungguhnya tidak ingin menuntut, namun ini pertama kalinya ia berkencan dengan seseorang. Saling menyampaikan rasa suka yang melimpah, bertukar surat dengan isi yang cukup memalukan jika dibaca orang lain (tetapi Jeongin akan tersipu), menunggu salah satu dari mereka selesai dari kelasnya dan pergi bersama mencari pengisi perut. Hari-hari itu menyenangkan, membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga, dan Jeongin terus saja menantikan momen-momen itu muncul setiap hari.

Yang pertama kali menyatakan memang Hyunjin, tapi yang kemudian tergila-gila justru Jeongin.

“Hei, Hyunjin mencarimu.”

Changbin masuk ke dalam asrama, menepuk Jeongin yang melamun di depan perapian sembari memakan cokelat. Lelaki itu ikut duduk di samping Jeongin.

“Sedang tidak ingin menemui Hyunjin.”

“Apa ini artinya pengaruh Amortentia padamu sekarang sudah habis? Syukurlah. Kau bisa hidup lebih baik mulai sekarang.”

Jeongin memukul paha Changbin. “Tidak ada Amortentia di antara kami!”

“Juga tidak ada salahnya curiga.”

“Justru kau yang lebih mencurigakan.”

Changbin berdiri seketika. “Hahaha, aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, kau pasti akan menyebut nama Fe—hah, aku tidak akan terjebak dan baik aku atau dia, pun, sama sekali tidak ada Amortentia. Temui Hyunjin, dia terus saja bertanya padaku tentangmu, itu menyebalkan. Memangnya sudah berapa lama kalian tidak bertemu?”

“Tujuh hari.”

Changbin mengerjap, ia terduduk di sofa. “Seminggu?!”

“Aku bilang tujuh hari, bukan seminggu (Changbin berdecak lalu berbisik jika itu hal yang sama).” Jeongin mendongak, seakan beprikir. “Ditambah hari ini, aku rasa sudah delapan hari.”

“Memangnya salah apa bocah itu?”

“Hyunjin hanya satu tahun lebih muda darimu, Changbin.”

“Dan kau dua tahun.”

Jeongin memilih berdiri dan duduk di samping Changbin, ia menekuk lutut dan memeluknya. “Entahlah, aku rasa, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri.”

Changbin mencibir. “Tidak ada kata galau dalam kamus Slytherin.”

“Hei! Kau yang tidak pernah berkencan jangan sok tahu!”

“Siapa yang tidak pernah berkencan, huh?! A-aku pernah punya pacar!”

“Oh, ya? Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan jika berada di posisiku?”

“Memangnya kau kenapa?”

“Melihat Hyunjin bersama orang lain membuatku marah.”

“Bahkan orang tuanya?”

“Changbin, yang benar saja.”

Berdiskusi dengan Changbin ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil. Jeongin membutuhkan jawaban dan solusi. Memang sepele, tetapi hal ini terus mengganggunya. Kegiatan belajar jadi tersendat dan isi kepalanya terus saja memikirkan hal yang jelek terhadap Hyunjin. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal buruk terhadap kekasihnya, namun rasa terbakar dalam dadanya membuat segalanya kacau dan berantakan. Hyunjin bisa saja berakhir meninggalkannya jika ia terus seperti ini.

“Apa aku harus menemuinya? Aku tidak ingin Hyunjin membenciku, tapi setiap kali melihatnya, aku selalu merasa ada yang tidak beres.”

“Itulah yang dinamakan gila cinta.”

Jeongin ingin mengelak, tetapi Changbin ada benarnya. Ia memang tergila-gila, seratus persen, hingga membuatnya ingin menguasai Hyunjin untuknya seorang. Jeongin berubah menjadi pribadi yang posesif. Dalam pikirnya, apa yang menjadi miliknya maka menjadi miliknya, orang lain harus meminta izin dulu padanya terhadap apa pun yang terjadi pada miliknya. Kecil namun kompleks. Hyunjin adalah miliknya, dan melihat lelaki itu melakukan hal di luar bayangan membuat Jeongin mengepalkan tangan.

“Kau itu hanya cemburu, Jeongin,” ucap Changbin sembari merangkul pundak yang lebih muda. “Jangan sampai perasaan itu menguasaimu, kau akan menjadi sangat tidak keren.”

“Cemburu? Dengan segala hal yang Hyunjin lakukan?”

“Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa topi penyortir memilihkan Slytherin untukmu.”

“Fokus, Changbin. Jawab pertanyaanku.”

“Itulah efek samping kasmaran, menyukai seseorang, mencintainya sepenuh hati. Kau menginginkannya untuk dirimu, padahal ia juga memiliki kehidupan sendiri yang sayangnya tidak bisa kau hargai. Mungkin kau tidak pernah sadar, meskipun Hyunjin berbicara dengan orang lain, atau melakukan hal yang membuatmu kesal secara tidak sengaja, ia pasti selalu menjadikanmu prioritas di atas segala hal. Ibarat peringkat, kau nomor satu. Tapi sebagai yang menjadi nomor satu, kau selalu merasa kurang dan belum cukup saja.”

Changbin menarik Jeongin yang tertegun untuk bersandar di pundaknya. “Makanya kubilang jangan sampai perasaan cemburu menguasaimu, karena itu benar-benar tidak keren. Padahal, Jeongin, kau sudah jadi penguasa hati bocah itu sejak awal, tapi kenapa justru kau yang meragukannya?”

“Aku ... tidak meragukannya.”

“Terserah, tapi temui Hyunjin segera. Selain karena dia terus saja mengangguku dengan segala pertanyaan tentangmu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus uring-uringan. Penjelasanku mungkin masih kurang, dan mungkin hanya Hyunjin yang mampu melengkapinya.”

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu, seolah-olah kalimat Changbin terakhir tadi adalah ultimatum. Jeongin setengah kagum, setengah kesal; kesal mengapa Changbin dapat mengerti keseluruhan masalahnya, pantas saja ia dipilih sebagai ketua asrama. Akurat.

Tempo hari terakhir Jeongin tidur dengan usik sebab pikiran-pikiran cemburu yang terus mengganggu. Hari ini, setelah diberi petuah panjang-lebar oleh Changbin, Jeongin mendengkur dengan hebat.

* * *

  
Jika sesuai jadwal yang diperoleh Jeongin dari teman satu asramanya, yang satu angkatan dengan Hyunjin, kelas _double_ herbologi berakhir pada pukul tiga sore. Jeongin menunggu di depan ruang kelas dengan tangan gemetar, ia duduk di salah satu bangku, memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya.

Gemuruh suara terdengar, satu per satu para siswa tahun kelima ke luar membawa buku masing-masing. Jeongin masih menanti Hyunjin dengan jubah Hufflepuff-nya muncul. Hal itu tidak berselang lama, Hyunjin ke luar bersama teman-temannya dengan tawa. Detik itu Jeongin meragukan Changbin, ketika ia bilang Hyunjin terus mengganggunya dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama terus menerus, tetapi kenyataannya Hyunjin tampak baik-baik saja? Justru jauh lebih baik?

Ia seperti matahari, dengan teman-temannya direpresentasikan sebagai planet yang tengah mengelilingi porosnya. Hyunjin adalah titik acuan, Jeongin dapat melihat itu. Sehingga ia pikir, ini semua salah—salahnya, karena terlalu lama mendiamkan lelaki itu, karena terlalu larut terhasut pikiran busuk, membuat hubungannya renggang—benar, ini semua salahnya. Seluruh.

Jeongin ingin berbalik mundur, namun punggungnya terantuk sesuatu.

“Hei, F-Felix.”

Itu suara Changbin—yang terdengar gagap?

Jeongin menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Changbin memasang mode siaga; tangan mengacak pinggang, dagu terangkat, mimik congkak, Jeongin heran sendiri melihatnya.

Kerumunan itu berhenti berjalan, turut menoleh ke belakang menuju arah suara. Jeongin tidak siap bertemu Hyunjin.

“Ah, kau pasti Changbin!”

Felix melempar senyum lebar, sedangkan Changbin masih saja kaku. Jeongin ingin menggeleng melihat kelakuannya, tetapi ia kembali menunduk tidak berani melihat Hyunjin (yang ia yakini tengah menatapnya saat ini).

“Y-ya, itu namaku. Tentu saja, huh, siapa lagi.” Changbin merangkul Jeongin yang tidak berani menghadap ke depan. “Jadi, kelasmu sudah selesai, huh?”

Felix mengangguk. “Begitulah. Sedang apa di sini? Dengan Jeongin pula. Ah, omong-omong sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu berdua dengan Hyunjin. Apa kalian bertengkar?”

Mati aku. Mati aku. Mati aku. Mati aku. Mati aku. Mati aku. Mati aku. Mati aku. Mati aku!

Batin Jeongin berubah riuh. Peluh meluncur dari pelipis, gugup setengah mati. Pertanyaan laknat, dari mulut Felix yang polos. Ah, Jeongin tidak ingin mengumpat tetapi Felix sungguh membuatnya ingin ditendang Hippogriff saja saat ini.

Rangkulan Changbin semakin membuatnya menempel, Jeongin mengerjap tidak mengerti. “Tidak, mereka tidak bertengkar. Bukan begitu, Hyunjin?”

Saat itulah Jeongin, dengan seluruh kesungguhan hatinya, berani menatap lurus ke depan. Orang pertama yang ia tangkap adalah Felix, lalu dua orang berjubah Ravenclaw, kemudian Hyunjin, yang tidak sedang tersenyum.

Matanya—membara. Ada api yang berkobar besar. Jujur saja, sedikit banyak hal itu membuatnya takut.

Hyunjin tidak turut memandangnya. Ke mana arah manik itu?

“Benar, aku dan Jeongin tidak bertengkar,” ucap Hyunjin dengan nada rendahnya, yang semakin membuat Jeongin merinding. “Tapi pertama-tama, apa kau memang perlu merangkul Jeongin seperti itu?”

“Memangnya kenapa?” tantang Changbin yang terdengar tak goyah.

“Jeongin tampak tidak nyaman.”

Changbin mengangkat alis. “Oh, ya? Benar begitu, Jeongin? Bukankah tadi malam kita duduk berdua di ruang tengah asrama dan saling berpelukan? Aku merangkul, kau merangkul. Hei Hyunjin, tebak siapa yang tadi malam menangisi lelaki bemarga Hwang dari Hufflepuff.”

Hyunjin tertegun, ia menatap Jeongin tidak percaya. “Kau menangis, Jeongin?”

_Tidak, aku tidak menangis. Yang benar saja. Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah merangkul—_

Changbin melotot padanya, seakan memerintahkan Jeongin untuk turut ikut serta dalam drama sabun buatannya. Mari membuat Hyunjin balik cemburu denganmu, ini mulai menyenangkan.

“Aku ... lupa,” jawab Jeongin pelan.

“Kau dengar itu, keparat?!” Changbin melepas rangkulan dan melangkah maju dengan kaki menghentak, ia menjaga jarak dari Felix agak jauh. “Kau lupa pesanku, ya? Mau kuhadiahi Avada Kedavra? Kebetulan seharian ini tongkatku menganggur.”

“Changbin, sudahlah.”

“Tidak, Jeongin. Bocah ini harus kuberi pelajaran.”

“Ah, omong-omong soal pelajaran.” Felix tiba-tiba saja menengahi, membuat Changbin sontak mundur dan kembali ke sebelah Jeongin. “Bagaimana kalau berkelahinya malam hari ini saja? Setelah makan malam, kami masih ada kelas astronomi—hari Rabu memang jadwal kami penuh sekali—setelah itu kalian bisa saling melempar mantra, aku akan minta izin dengan profesor untuk meminjam ruangan.”

Ini semakin kalut. Jeongin menghela, semua rencana berbaikan dengan Hyunjin kacau-balau. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan semua kalimat, tetapi, lagi-lagi, ia terusik dengan keraguan. Kehadiran Changbin mungkin sebenarnya baik, tapi semakin ke sini ia semakin memperkeruh. Felix pula. Berkelahi? Saling lempar mantra? Apa-apaan.

“Aku yang punya urusan dengan Hyunjin, jadi aku yang harus menyelesaikannya.” Jeongin menatap lurus ke dalam manik lelaki yang ia kagumi, ia suka, ia cinta, berharap lawannya itu masih menjadikannya nomor satu setelah apa yang terjadi. “Aku akan menemuimu kembali setelah kelas astronomimu selesai.”

“Tidak. Aku yang akan mendatangimu.”

Jeongin hampir dibuatnya kehilangan napas. “Baiklah. Akan kutunggu.”

Dengan kalimat itu, Jeongin berbalik, diikuti Changbin setelah ia menyampaikan sampai jumpa untuk Felix, dan berjalan menjauh. Ia tahu punggungnya saat ini masih saja diperhatikan, tetapi Jeongin tidak punya nyali yang kuat untuk memastikan.

Samar-samar ia dengar Felix kembali melontarkan pertanyaan gaduh.

“Apa? Jadi, berkelahinya batal?”

* * *

  
Pemandangan di sekitar membuat Jeongin memutar kembali ingatannya pada saat Hyunjin pertama kali menunjukkan rasa tertariknya padanya, saat Jeongin dengan berani meraba dada lelaki itu, merasakan betapa hebatnya detak jantung mengenai permukaan tangan, saat Hyunjin meraih pergelangan tangannya dan merasakan nadinya berdenyut, pun tidak kalah keruan. Alias sama-sama _amburadul_, seperti waktu itu.

Jeongin masih setia berdegup kencang ketika bersama Hyunjin, dalam berbagai waktu dan kesempatan. Menunggu lelaki itu datang menghampirinya, seperti sekarang, semakin membuat aliran darahnya melaju, dan tidak ada yang mampu menghentikannya.

“Apa aku harus menggunakan Lumos lagi kali ini, hmm, Jeongin?”

Ah, Jeongin rindu suara itu. Ia memejamkan mata, mengatur napas, ketika ia membuka mata, Hyunjin sudah hadir di sebelahnya. Ada jarak, tapi tidak jauh. Di sisi sebelah sana terdapat tumpukan buku untuk kelas astronomi, rupanya setelah selesai kelas, ia segera menemui Jeongin tanpa jeda.

“Aku rindu suara itu,” lirih Jeongin.

“Suara apa?”

“Suaramu.”

Hyunjin mengerjap. “Sore tadi pun kau mendengar suaraku, ‘kan? Aku memanggil namamu, Jeongin. Aku tanya apa kau menangis sebab Cha—ah, aku tidak ingin menyebut nama itu.”

Jeongin tersenyum kecil. “Apa yang dikatakan Changbin tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ya, dia memang merangkulku, hanya merangkul, tapi dia lebih kepada menenangkanku. Aku tidak menangis, tapi aku memang bersedih, Hyunjin.”

Jarak duduk menyempit, Hyunjin mendekat dengan mimik khawatir. “Apa yang telah kulakukan padamu?”

“Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun,” jawab Jeongin menggeleng. “Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun, kesalahan itu ada pada diriku sendiri. Aku rasa, aku memang masih terlalu dini menjalin hubungan seperti ini. Banyak hal kecil mengusikku, membuatku tidak tenang.”

“Apa? Katakan saja semuanya.”

Jeongin meneguk ludah, ia menoleh pelan, jawab menatap Hyunjin dengan kesungguhan. “Apa kau tahu apa saja yang terjadi dalam kepalaku ketika kita mulai berpisah setelah bertemu? Aku menerima banyak sekali pikiran-pikiran jahat, bisikan gaib, hatiku panas, dan rasanya semua salah di mataku. Kau bersama orang lain saja membuatku tidak senang, padahal, aku tahu kalian hanya sebatas teman satu angkatan.”

“Cemburu?”

“Benar, cemburu dan lain hal.”

Hyunjin meraih pundak Jeongin dan menariknya bersandar di dada. “Tidak ada salahnya cemburu, Jeongin. Aku pun sama, kadang cemburu denganmu yang disukai semua orang, tapi di sini mungkin aku lebih mahir mengendalikannya. Yang salah adalah bagian saat kau menghindariku dan kita tidak bertemu seminggu lebih.”

Lelaki itu kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Jeongin, mencari nadi yang berdenyut, kemudian tersenyum lega. “Tapi yang dapat kupastikan di sini, kau masih sama berantakannya seperti waktu itu.”

“Aku minta maaf.”

“Kau selalu mendapatkan maafku.”

“Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.”

“Aku percaya padamu.”

Jeongin menegapkan duduknya. “Hyunjin, kau terlalu baik hati.”

Hyunjin mengerjap. “Tidak juga, tidak selalu. Ini hanya karena kau yang selalu membuatku luluh.”

Jeongin mendadak tersipu mendengarnya. “Saat Changbin merangkulku di depanmu, apa itu salah satu saat di mana kau tidak jadi baik hati?”

“Astaga, benar sekali! Aku merasa sangat ingin merapalkan Sectum Sempra padanya. Maaf karena mengatakan ini, tapi ia terlihat menikmati sekali melihatku cemburu.”

“Oh, jadi seperti itu jika kau cemburu? Menakutkan.”

Hyunjin terkekeh mendengarnya. “Ya, jangan coba-coba membuatku cemburu lagi.”

“Aku pun tidak akan membuat acara petak umpet lagi.”

Dua insan itu saling melempar senyum, Hyunjin yang pertama berucap. “Aku rasa kita sudah sepakat.”

Jeongin mengangguk, senyum yang terukir terlihat manis sekali. Dadanya kini terasa jauh lebih ringan dan tiada beban. Berbicara dengan Hyunjin memang seharusnya menjadi opsi pertama Jeongin mengatasi kekalutannya, tanpa perlu berlarut-larut bermain anjing-kucing.

Usai mengobrol, Hyunjin meminta Jeongin untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan, mengembalikan buku-buku astronomi yang ia pinjam. Tentu Jeongin bersedia, menghabiskan waktu malam sebelum tidur dengan berjalan di lorong sekolah bersama kekasihnya terdengar lebih menyenangkan.

“Lumos,” ucap Hyunjin kembali merapal mantra yang sama saat ia temukan Jeongin duduk sendirian di tengah-tengah acara Yule Ball. Itu pengalaman yang mengesankan. Tongkatnya menjadi penerang di lorong gelap tempat dua langkah kaki berjalan.

Hyunjin bercerita mengenai jadwal kelasnya hari ini, yang seperti Felix katakan sangatlah padat. Mulai pagi hingga malam, menguras energinya seharian penuh, belum kepalanya yang terus memikirkan tentang Jeongin (dan Changbin yang tampak sangat bete setiap kali Hyunjin menanyakan sesuatu). Terutama kelas astronomi terakhir, ia tidak fokus sama sekali. Mendengar itu Jeongin merasa bersalah, tetapi Hyunjin cepat mengusap punggungnya dan berkata semua telah baik-baik saja.

Antara Felix dengan Changbin, Hyunjin bertanya pada Jeongin ada hubungan apa mereka berdua, namun Jeongin tidak bisa berkata banyak selain, “Felix agak spesial untuk Changbin,” sisanya ia tutup mulut menjaga rahasia.

Hyunjin mengingatkan tentang ujian NEWT yang akan ia hadapi, kemungkinan estimasi mereka bertemu akan berkurang sebab ia harus berfokus dengan hal itu, atau orang tuanya akan menendangnya jika memperoleh nilai di bawah ekspektasi. Jeongin mencoba mengerti, ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama tahun depan. Setelah NEWT, pun masih ada OWL memburu seperti anjing galak. Omong-omong, Hyunjin berniat melamar di kementerian sihir setelah lulus nanti, dan Jeongin, dengan sangat gembira, menyetujui usulan tersebut.

“Aku sendiri tidak tahu ingin menjadi apa setelah lulus nanti, tapi aku berpikir ingin menjalankan usaha sendiri.”

“Itu bagus, Jeongin.”

“Bagaimana kalau toko buku? Bukankah kau suka buku? Aku yakin kau pasti akan sering mengunjunginya nanti.”

“Aku tetap akan sering mengunjungimu meskipun kau tidak menjalankan usaha toko buku, Jeongin. Daripada itu, bukankah nanti kita akan tinggal bersama?”

Tiba-tiba Jeongin tertawa galak, tangannya memegangi perut. Hyunjin cemberut, seolah-olah Jeongin tengah menertawakan usulnya tinggal bersama setelah lulus.

“Kenapa tertawa?”

“Maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak mengira kau akan mengatakan itu,” jawab Jeongin dengan air mata secuil di ujung mata.

Hyunjin menangkup kepala Jeongin dan mengusak rambutnya gemas, sementara korbannya masih tertawa dan memintanya berhenti.

“Tapi, Hyunjin, aku akan merindukanmu setelah ini.”

“Kenapa? Ada apa?”

Jeongin mengerjap. “Sebentar lagi liburan tahun ajaran, dan kita tidak akan bertemu untuk beberapa waktu. Pastikan untuk selalu mengirimiku surat, ya! Aku tidak keberatan didatangi burung hantumu setiap hari.”

Raut wajah Hyunjin terdiam, Jeongin turut terdiam, ia mengira telah mengatakan sesuatu yang keliru. Tetapi apa salahnya dengan meminta Hyunjin terus mengiriminya surat setiap hari? Itu yang dilakukan pasangan, bukan?

Atau tidak?

“M-maaf, hanya bercanda,” ucap Jeongin cepat. “Kau bisa mengirimiku surat kapan saja saat kau ada waktu luang. Maksudku, kau pasti sibuk belajar atau bermain dengan teman-temanmu, atau mengerjakan sesuatu yang lain entah apa itu. J-jadi, soal menulis surat, itu terserahmu saja, tidak perlu setiap hari—”

“Jeongin.”

“Ya?!”

Mimik diamnya itu selalu menjadi momok bagi Jeongin. Hal itu membuatnya takut, merinding, membuatnya menerka-nerka apa isi kepala Hyunjin. Rasanya mulut ingin menutur maaf ratusan kali, bahkan ribuan kali, sampai lelaki itu kembali tersenyum dan Jeongin dapat bernapas lega.

“Hyunjin, maaf.”

Tidak ada perubahan dari air muka lawan. Hyunjin terus menatapnya, tetapi kali ini berbeda dari yang Jeongin lihat saat Hyunjin menatap Changbin; tidak ada api yang berkobar, namun gelora yang bergejolak, menyala dengan semangat, kata-kata Jeongin seolah memantik sesuatu, tetapi bukan api atau belerang.

—apa itu?

“Aku hampir lupa jika nanti kita tidak akan bertemu untuk beberapa saat.”

Ujaran Hyunjin membuat Jeongin kembali mengambil napas, ia lupa apa itu udara selang waktu hati gelisah.

“Hyunjin?”

“Tenang saja, aku akan mengirimimu surat sesering mungkin, sampai kau bosan dengan tulisanku.”

Jeongin meneguk ludah. “Aku tidak akan bosa—“

“Nox.”

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Yang saat itu hanya bisa Jeongin lakukan adalah mengambil satu tarikan napas ketika Hyunjin mendorongnya ke dinding, dengan tangan berada di samping kiri dan kanan; memasukkannya ke sebuah penjara tanpa kunci, membuat buku-buku astronomi yang tadinya rapi di tangan kini jatuh dan selengkrakkan di dekat kaki.

Jeongin terbelalak. Apa yang—apakah ... apakah itu bibir Hyunjin yang bergerak di bibirnya? Oh, tidak. Oh, jantungnya. Jantung Jeongin ingin lepas. Wajah itu terlihat sangat dekat, terlalu dekat. Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan, napas membaur di kulit wajah. Mata Hyunjin tertutup sempurna, benar menikmati sekali lelaki ini, sementara itu Jeongin dibuatnya kalang kabut. Kakinya lemas, tangannya lemas. Ini semua terlalu mendadak, apa nyawanya masih di tempat atau sudah melayang ke langit?

Itu bukan ciuman, itu kecupan, yang amat sangat kasual. Namun bagi Jeongin, kecupan itu berhasil menghantam perutnya dengan jutaan kupu-kupu.

“Jeongin?” lirih Hyunjin melihat lawan ciumnya tidak bergerak, ia lantas terkekeh dan menangkup kedua pipinya. “Aku mengerti. Maaf tiba-tiba. Memikirkan aku dan kau yang tidak akan bertemu sebentar lagi membuatku harus melakukan ini."

“Itu yang pertama bagiku.”

“Bagi kita.”

“Ya, bagi kita.”

Jeongin mengerjap, ia mengatur napas kembali (tetapi jantung sialan ini masih tetap berdebar sangat gesit). Hyunjin masih di sana, dekat dan rapat, mengawasi; masih mempertahankan penjaranya.

“Mau melanjutkan?” tanya Hyunjin memicu antusiasme.

Maka Jeongin mengalungkan lengannya ke belakang kepala Hyunjin tanpa perlu menjawab sebab memang itu yang ia—mereka inginkan, dambakan, setelah lama berkencan namun tidak pernah berani memulai sesuatu yang teramat mesra. Ia pecundang, Hyunjin pecundang, dan baru malam ini berani menerobos tabir. Pertanyaan itu hanyalah omong kosong, Hyunjin tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawab melainkan sebuah aksi.

Jeongin tidak percaya ia berani menarik Hyunjin untuk mendekat, sebaliknya ia gugup setengah mati takut lelaki itu menganggapnya terlalu cupu karena ciumannya masih setara pemula.

Malam itu adalah awal dari segala.

Changbin menemukan Jeongin pulang paling terakhir. Ia sudah bersiap ingin memarahi namun melihat Jeongin yang terus termangu setelah menutup pintu membuatnya hilang niat.

“Apa yang terjadi?”

Jeongin menghela dengan sangat kasar, ia sontak menutupi warna mukanya yang berubah merah hati.

“Changbin, aku ingin menangis.”

“Kenapa? Kau terluka apa bagaimana?”

“Hyunjin.”

Ah, Changbin telah menarik sebuah konklusi. Lelaki sontoloyo itu pasti sudah membuat Jeongin kembali bersedih—

“Ciumannya hebat sekali!”

Ciuman. Tentu saja.

Benar-benar darah muda.  
Yap. Jeongin bungsu mereka telah ternoda. Changbin tahu ke mana tinjunya akan mengarah kelak.

Hwang Hyunjin. Hufflepuff. Bakal remuk oleh sekumpulan anak-anak Slytherin besok.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> guess what? i'm so whipped for them over and over everyday. rasa haus akan hyunjeong/hyunin tuh ga hilang-hilang. dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! makin sayang dengan mereka ya mwah.


End file.
